The 9th Prince of Hell
by ChioneYuki
Summary: Shiemi accidentally summoned(sort of) Rin and the kind humanoid demon he is, wants to repay Shiemi by staying with her and the other Exwires to protect and help them. It's still lazy, funny?, 'Cool' Rin though. Will they accept him? Or will he be not as kind as he looks. It has a storyline concluding most of the characters. Where they together will go through fun and rough moments.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Hai, Please don't mind the English. I know the grammar and spelling sucks, but I do my best! And so far people could read/understand my other story so I guess it's not that bad :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue exorcist**

"Okay Shiemi you can try now if you want" Shura said.

"Uhm okay" Shiemi said Shyly. She grabbed a piece of paper with a charm on it and let a small drop of blood fall on it.

Bon, Shima and Konekomaru where watching in tension to what would happen while, Izumo and Paku where chatting a bit about the two white foxes Izumo had summoned earlier but where watching her as well.

'Great, all eyes on me. That didn't give pressure at all'. Note the sarcasm.

"Please something, come" Shiemi finally whispered awkwardly close to the paper.

After a few seconds nothing happened.

"Tsk, of course she can't summon a demon, she's too weak" Izumo said arrogantly.

"Please" she whispered again closing her eyes. She wanted to belong. To be strong like Izumo. To help others.

Small gasps where heard from her classmates. She opened her eyes again just in time to see dark blue and black smoke appear above the teachers desk. It radiated power and it made her tired just by looking at it. Besides the dark smoke a smaller poof of green smoke appeared closer to her. Shiemi held out her hands to catch a small Greenman demon that fell down from the smoke. It squeaking "Nii" randomly. Shiemi was so happy that she was able to summon a demon she didn't notice anything around her and right away named it Nii-Chan.

"Very nice Shiemi" Shura said absently looking the other way to the desk where now was beginning to form the shape of a person.

It was a boy. He was sitting on the middle of the desk with his eyes closed. His hands where on his knees and his legs where folded. His hair was black with a slightly blue tint on it. He looked like he could be around fifteen years old. His skin was spotless and had a perfect tint, it fitted his angel like face perfectly. Then there where his ears, they where pointy, just a bit too pointy to be human. This as well fitted him fine though. He wore a long black jacket that was slightly ripped at the bottom over a blue small fest with white edges. He wore a black and blue tie that was hanging loosely on his chest. His belt was black with small metal decorations on it. His pants where also black and squished into his tall, black, blue and white lased boots that almost reached his knees. On his pants hung a metal chain that disappeared in his back pocket.

He was just sitting there, the only thing that could be heard was his slow and steady breathing.

Shura looked warily at the definitely humanoid demon on her desk. She looked ready to attack and kill him anytime. The Kyoto trio as well as Izumo and Paku stood ready to take action if needed.

"NII" was heard loudly trough the deadly silence.

The humanoid demons eyes shot open and looked right in the eyes of Shiemi, who suddenly got really dizzy and grabbed the closest table for support. His eyes where a dazzling bright blue, they almost seemed to glow. His pupils where slightly slit and had small red edges. The Exwires where scared and intimidated by him but didn't show it. Or tried since a pink haired one and one with glasses failed miserably. The demon tilted his head slightly while still looking at Shiemi who again felt a tug of tiredness overcome her. The demon looked threatening and slightly scary in a beautiful way but Shiemi didn't think he did it on purpose.

"Are you alright Shiemi"? Bon asked her without losing his gaze at the demon boy, who hadn't spoken since he had appeared. He just stared. Slowly he lifted his hand. Right when he did this Shiemi groaned and collapsed on the table. The demon boy stiffened and looked like he was sorry. He held his hand in the air and didn't move it.

"Bon, rip the summoning's paper. He is taking all her energy" Shura said.

Bon slowly squatted to the floor to grab the summoning's paper never looking away from the demon.

Suddenly the demon shifted his eyes from Shiemi to Bon. Who stiffened at his sudden movements. He slit his eyes at the Summoning's paper Bon was holding.

Bon wanted to rip it quickly before the demon could do anything but…

At an amazing surprising speed the demon boy launched forward and snatched the paper from Bon. With this much movement Shiemi fainted and became sickening pale. The boy bit his own finger and dripped some of his own blood on it, then he ripped it while chanting some words in an other language. At this Nii-Chan who was sitting on Shiemi's head disappeared in a green poof.

The humanoid demon however didn't. Right away Shiemi started to gain some color again. The Exwires and Shura stood ready and protectively over Shiemi. The boy didn't give them a single glance and walked really fast trough them to kneel besides Shiemi. How could they attack if he was so close to Shiemi. As if reading their minds the boy spoke.

"If I'd wanted to kill any of you or her, don't you think I would have don it by now?" He asked in a rather normal tone.

As if they where old friends who didn't get along anymore. He had a fair point so they let him. They never lost their gaze though. The boy put Shiemi's head on his lap and put a hand on her forehead. It was more a claw though, the nails where pointy, long and where evenly dark blue.

He puled a little flask from his jacked and dripped a bit of some sort of dark liquid in Shiemi's mouth.

Right away Shiemi started coughing and gaining al her color back. She opened her eyes and looked upside down right in the grinning face of the blue-eyed demon. She started blushing furiously when she realized she was lying with her head on the lap of a boy. A demon boy even! She wanted to get up but was held down by the cool and soft hand of the demon that was pressing on her forehead. The rest of the class was also looking awkwardly at the sight of them together there.

"Don't get up yet, you will throw up all over the place if you do". De boy told her while smiling brightly.

He probably wanted to look nice but showing big sharp demon teeth didn't really work.

"O-okay" Shiemi responded awkwardly staying on his lap.

"Uhm… Who are you?" Shiemi asked right after.

Shura and the Exwires gasped a bit. No one cares what his name is, he's a demon, he's evil I tell ya! You could almost hear them think.

"I'm Rin, and probably one of the only humanoid demons who isn't completely evil". He said smiling again.

_'__Completely? So he is a bit'?_

"Anyway, I kind of lifted with that greenman demon the Assiah and figured out a way to stay" he said proudly.

"And because you where the tamer of the greenman demon, summoned him and gave me kind of a free ticked to Assiah I will be your temporary summon. Though you can't summon me and I do this out of free will and gratitude".

"Aah really?, that's so nice" Shiemi said happily.

By now Rin had lifted his hand so Shiemi now was sitting on her knees across from him.

"Will you be my friend?" Shiemi exclaimed loudly while getting a bit red.

"Uhm… sure" Rin said at the boldness of the girl.


	2. Chapter 2 : Brother?

**Hai, sorry the grammar still sucks. From experience people ought to forget that I know so I'll keep mentioning it. :p **

**Thank you all for reviewing :D**

**Bluenighttheexorcist thanks for the tip I'll keep it in mind. **

Enjoy~

"So let me get this straight" Shura started after they had all introduced themselves. "Ya're a demon, who just came from Gehenna, and ya want to help us"?

"Uh, yea sort of" Rin said. He was sitting on the middle first row table. His legs where folded again. The small class was standing or sitting around him. He looked rather relaxed around the exwires he just met. How can he be relaxed? Didn't he know what exorcist did to demons? He was in a room full of exorcist in training with him being a possible demonic treat.

"What do ya mean with 'sort of'?" Shura demanded while opening a bottle of beer. Shura was sitting on the table on the right of the classroom with her legs also folded. Oddly she seemed just as relaxed as Rin.

"Well I kind of need a place to stay until I've found Samael, and what's wrong with helping?" He said awkwardly grinning toothy. Shura's eyes widened a bit and chocked on her beer at that name as she recognized it. No one but Rin saw it, though he didn't say anything about it. He did slit his eye looked at her while he tilted his head a little. Wondering what Shura knew.

"So you're using us… " Bon stated dryly. He was standing next to the table where Shura was sitting on. He had his arms folded.

"Not exactl-…"

"Wait, you mean _the_ Samael?" Izumo asked demandingly, not letting him finish.

"I think so, he's my half bro~ a colleague?" he said not looking happy with Izumo's interruption. They all could see he was lying and definitely hiding something. No one asked. How could they? They didn't know what he would do if they did. They didn't even know what kind of demon he was.

"So… what can you do?" Shima asked mindless while leaning over the table on the left of Rin. The eyes of the remaining exwires widened at his stupidity, while Bon hit him on the head with a random book, to make him shut up. Shura was getting drunk so didn't really notice or she just didn't care. Rin frowned confused at him.

"Uhm...? I guess I'm pretty strong and stuff you know…" he said while absently trying to wave the question away.

"What do ya mean with, _and stuff"_? Shura asked while putting her empty bear can away.

"Oh, nothing next question please".

Without realizing it they had started to interrogate him.

"Okay, what are you doing in Asshia?" Shura started the next question.

"O well, the short version I was born here then I went to Gehena because some evil guy abducted me a couple years ago. The entire time I tried to get back because it's a real hell there, literally, and now I'm here". He said it as if demons got born daily in Asshia. The Exwires didn't really see that coming so where quit surprised.

"Eeey, how did that happen!" Shura said after a while of silence.

"Well, my mom is a human, my dad a demon and you know how it goes… and then my twin brother and I where born. We are fraternal twins so he's completely human and I'm not."

"How is it possible that the Vatican doesn't know, or didn't tell me". Shura said to no one in particular.

"Don't you want to meet your brother again?" Shiemi asked politely while looking up to Rin.

"Nah, I think he hates me. The last time I saw him five years ago our adoptive father might have died protecting me, which was kind of my fault. And he always hated demons anyway."

"Oh my that's horrible, what happened"? Shiemi asked next.

"My real father tried to take me to Gehenna and awoken my demon side which was hidden all my life in a sword or something. So my adoptive father tried to stop him which failed miserably since I went to Gehenna but the sword didn't. I don't know it all exactly since I didn't even belief demons existed before that happened in the first place. It's rather complicated so I'll tell you an other time when I've figured it al out. So any more questions?"

"Tsk like that clears it all up…" Bon said grumpy.

"I really need to call the Vatican about this. But first what is your kin?" Shura asked while once more opening a can of beer.

"Uhm…"

Just then the classroom door opened. In came Yukio. When Rin saw him he closed his eyes and shook his hands a couple of times. When he opened his eyes again they looked quite normal. They were no longer slit and the red edges were gone. His eyes now where just bright blue. His nails had become normal as well. He swept his hair a bit over his ears so you again could see les of his demonic features. His teeth didn't seem to change though. Finally Konekumura started to calm down a bit. Without most of his demonic features he looked les threatening and dangerous. This was a relief to the Exwires and mostly to Konekumura.

Yukio continued to walk to the teacher's desk but stopped halfway when he saw the entire class surrounding an odd looking boy with a strange fashion taste. Even though Rin tried to hide his demonic features Yukio knew. He would recognize a demon anywhere, especially a powerful one like Rin. When Yukio realized this he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rin. Rin just looked surprised.

"What is this? What is an unauthorized demon doing here?" Yukio faltered slightly when he looked better at the demon. He looked so much like what he imagined his older twin brother to look like now. But that was not possible. After what happened he was most likely dead.

"Put the gun down four-eyes, he's only a half demon and so far harmless, he even helped Shiemi." Shura said.

Rin could recognize Yukio anywhere, the moles, the glasses the only thing that had changed was his height. Rin didn't want Yukio to recognize him. He would hate him. Maybe even try to kill him.

"Yuki, his name is Rin and he's been very kind to us." Shiemi said while standing up.

"Rin…" Yukio said in a surprised and sad tone. His gun lowered even more now. He quickly changed his mind when he pointed the gun at Rin again. His face read anger, maybe even hatred.

Shiemi moved and stood protectively before Rin.

"Shiemi what are you doing? Get out of the way, he is aggressive and dangerous". Yukio said tensed.

"No he's not, he want's to help us. You have to listen to him, Yuki please put the gun away". Shiemi said shaking.

"He's a demon Shiemi, he is just misleading you".

All this time Rin was just sitting on the same spot behind Shiemi. Looking over her shoulder to their conversation. He was still relaxed he didn't care so much about the gun as he probably should.

Suddenly Rin rolled over to the other side of the table. He was sitting up and looking at Yukio. Waiting for him to see what he would do. Yukio followed his movements with his gun.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Shiemi asked she staid where she was though. The Exwires watched in tension to what would happen. Even Shura had now put her beer away.

"Don't worry Shiemi, he can't shoot me." Rin said turning his head to Yukio with an emotionless expression.

"You wouldn't shoot your own brother would you?"

The Exwires and Shura exchanged surprised looks. And waited just as Rin did at what Yukio would do. After a while nothing happened Yukio slowly lowered his gun. Rin smiled at this and started to relax again.

"See, nothing…"

Yukio shot the gun a few inches to the left of Rin, just close enough for Rin to feel the air movement of the bullet. Rin was shocked and completely terrified. His calm posture had vanished.

"Oii, you actually fucking shot it" Rin said surprised and still terrified.

Yukio shot the gun again. This time Rin bend backwards to avoid the second bullet. He successfully avoided it. Though there was no table behind him so he fell to ground. He quickly scrambled up again and hid behind Shiemi who stepped up protectively before Rin.

"Yuki"

Yukio tried to get Shiemi out of the way to get a clear shot at Rin. But Rin kept moving and hiding behind the other exwires too. He finally even hid behind Shura who found it all rather funny. After Shura told Yukio of they all tried to calm down again.

What happened to Yukio? He used to be so innocent and helpless. Did he really hate Rin that much? Rin knew he could easily disarm Yukio, but he is his brother. Even though it looked like Yukio hates Rin. Rin would never want to accidentally hurt him.

'Why am I doing this? I don't want to shoot him. I thought he was dead. He's the only family I have left. But he is a demon. He has hurt so many people. He is too aggressive, or could it be that he has changed?' Yukio thought.

'So.. this is the kid Shiro used to talking about. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. And he wanted me to train him? He was just a kid. And the fact that he is a half demon Shiro left out. Oh Shiro.' Shura thought.

When everyone finally calmed down a bit again there was an awkward silence between the twins. They hadn't seen each other in almost five years, and now there was nothing to say. Until Shura came with the idea of letting the brothers alone so they could talk.

"Uhm I don't think…" Shima started to say. He was interrupted though by a big pinks and purple covered in stars, glitter fluffy cloud that appeared out of thin air.

**This chapter has a lot of explaining and stuff so ya'll get that part a bit.**

**I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, Tips questions and Suggestions to mix in the story line are very welcome.**

(no POV (yet), maybe later)

**Cya next time~**


	3. Chapter 3: Mephisto and the hamster

**-Hay**

**-The grammar/English still sucks **(sorry)

**-Thank you al so much for reviewing :DD**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own the images in the image (I just put it together and do own the background) **

**-Now have fun reading it and I hope ya enjoy C:**

POV Arthur Augusto Angel.

A simple report meeting of the order of the true cross Japanese branch was about to start. The higher members of the true cross Japanese branch were slowly filling the meeting room. Me, my right hand, Lewin Light, some new guy in a lab coat I didn't know and Sir Pheles. By now almost al the members had taken their seats. Minus Miss Kirigakura "As if that drunk woman can teach" I always thought.

I was just announcing the start of the meeting when a short cheerful sound on the other side of the table interrupted me.

Mephisto took a last toothy bite and his ramen disappeared with a pink poof. Out of an other pink poof a pink phone with way too much cute gadgets dropped in his hand. He flicked it open and looked slightly surprised after he read the text message.

"Excuse me but I have to leave early". Mephisto said with his usual grin again. Though there was no joy in his eyes.

"You can't leave now, the meeting is about to start" Lewin said.

"Yes of course, it would be highly inappropriate to just leave like that… so I'll have a temporary replacement. It's not like I'll miss something important in this small meeting anyway". He snapped his fingers and a small green hamster with purple eyes and a spike on his head fell on the table. It yawned, blinked and looked irritated in a bored way. He was obviously disturbed from a nap. Most exorcists had seen this hamster before. They assumed it was Mephisto's familiar since lately he quiet often had it with him. The hamster sat down on the table and looked up at Mephisto.

"Okay, you stay here and inform me about the, if there are any, important points of the meeting. Kay?". Mephisto said to the hamster.

It just blinked and looked emotionless at Mephisto.

"Tsk" Mephisto didn't seem to like the ignorance.

"I don't think a pet demon of that caliber can respond or talk…"the guy in the lab coat mentioned dryly.

Every once in a while someone like him appeared to inform the order about some new scientific invention to exorcise demons. Sadly most of the time it is pretty useless and a waste of time.

"Idiot, well… most people who don't actually work in the Order or worked in a foreigner order wouldn't know about demon side. In public they just call him Johann Faust V." I thought.

The hamster turned his head to the guy and still looked emotionless. Mephisto ignored it and pulled a pink lollypop from pink smoke, he unwrapped it and jammed it in the hamsters little mouth.

It squeaked something.

"No, don't do stupid stuff" Mephisto suddenly said to the hamster answering his unspoken question.

The new guy looked confused at the scenario, he probably thought was talking to his familiar like people sometimes talk to their cats. Boy was he wrong.

"And do you mind telling us what is so important to leave the meeting?" I asked irritated.

"Nope"

"Wonderful, now this is settled. Ein, zwei, drei, Auf Wiedersehen~". He said cheerfully and with a pink poof he was gone.

"…"

* * *

No POV (Exorcist classroom)

"Well, Hello" Mephisto said cheerfully with a wide _fake_ smile and eyes that where a bit wider than normally.

The students stumbled back a bit to give the, suddenly appearing, tall man some space.

" what are you doing here?" Yukio asked already knowing the answer.

"I got a certain text and sensed something unwanted entering my barrier..." he looked over at Rin who was grinning like a maniac.

Mephisto's smile faltered almost completely, he looked rather surprised and somewhat shocked.

Somewhere in the background Shura quickly put her phone away and started laughing from his rare expression.

"And it seems I sensed the intruder correctly" he said staring at Rin who had stopped laughing at his tone.

"Anyway, you lost" Rin said holding his chin high, folding his arms.

"Right the bet" Mephisto said oddly chuckling a little.

"Miss Kirigakura dear, would you mind telling me the exact time Rin entered this classroom?"

"12:15pm or something? Why? Aren't ya supposed to know when something like this enters ya barrier?"

"Of course I know, Rin however doesn't seem to have figured it out yet" Mephisto said.

"Wu?" was Rin intelligent reaction.

"To win the bet you simply had to get to Asshia at 12pm in exactly five years from the day you went to Gehenna. If not I would come and get you anyway. Yet I am impressed you even got here on your own. It's still troublesome; I was planning on collecting you next month. So.. I won, of course" Mephisto explained smiling at the 'I won' part.

"Oi, there was a time limit? I completely forgot about that" Rin said surprised.

"How can you forget something important like that?" Ruyji said irritated at his stupidity.

Rin was just laughing sheepishly.

"What was this bet about anyway?" Shura asked while opening a new beer.

"That is none of your concern" Mephisto butted in before Rin could response.

"Nii-san what where you thinking? Making a bet with Mephisto?" Yukio said with a tiny hint of concern.

"At the time it seemed like a great idea, it was a tiny bet and what do you care you wanted me dead anyway."

"You don't even know what kind of bullets it where…" Yukio said dryly.

"Still!-" Rin said before he got cut of by Mephisto.

"We will be going, and don't worry you will hear about Rin soon enough" Mephisto said.

"Oi, ya stupid clown we aren't finished yet!" Shura shouted as the both of them poofed out.

"Yukio! explain" she shouted next.

Sighing Yukio started the story from 5 years ago.

* * *

POV Arthur August Angel

"Well this I awkward" Lewin said after a short silence. Al the exorcist in the room where staring at the weird innocent looking hamster who was sitting on his but and eating a lollypop. He didn't seem to care much about his surroundings.

I cleared my throat and started the meeting for real this time.

After the boring reports the guy in the lab coat started to talk.

"We, in the laboratory have created a new demon exorcise remedy" the man said proudly with a thick Romanian accent.

"Of course, and…?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, out of science we have declared that it's way more powerful than what we have so far, maybe even as powerful to harm or kill a level ten upper class demon with just a small dose, though it's a quiet rare and expensive combination" he added the last part mumbling.

Everyone started whispering to each other.

There was a soft 'plok' heard on the other end of the table. The hamster had dropped his lollypop and had his tiny yaw dropped. Still emotionless he stared at the scientist.

I hadn't had my hopes up yet there was probably missing something. It would be nice thought, if we could finally get the upper hand on the demons. Or maybe even get rid of a certain one-man's clown act.

"How are you so sure, on what have you tested it?" Lewin asked.

"Uhm, we haven't really, actually tested it yet but…"

'And here we go already' I thought as rubbed my forehead.

"So... you don't actually know what it does? Then why are you here?" I asked.

At this point the hamster grabbed his lollypop again and seemed to relax.

"Well, we have tested it on some hobgoblins, it worked really well on them. They seemed to simply disappear. We just don't have more test subjects. Also it's really expensive and hard to make." He said as he opened his suitcase and revealed a small bottle.

"Though it might have a complete different effect on other demons." he said as he showed the bottle.

"You just said it would easily harm stronger demons?" Lewin asked.

"We think it does.. but …uhm.. we don't know for sure, yet". He stuttered.

"Great, come back when you know what it does". I said getting a headache.

The other council members started mumbling again and didn't pay attention.

"Of course"

"Oh and could I keep that example?" I asked just hard enough for only him to hear me.

He gave it to me and sat back down.

The potion was transparent with a small gleam. It seemed to continually move on it's own. No one but Lewin appeared to see that I put it in my pocket. He just grinned at me. Probably guessing what I was planning to do with it.

"Quiet down everyone, now, does anyone still have anything to say? If not the meeting will be over now." I said after a while.

"Can I see that?" The hamster asked.

The whole room went quit and stared at the hamster.

"It can talk?" The science guy asked surprised.

"Of course it can, do you honestly think would own a weak lowly familiar?" the person on the opposite of the scientist guy said.

"Don't ignore me" the hamster said while staring at me with his weird big purple eyes.

Of course I ignored it again.

"I've been a demon scientologist for quiet a while now and I already told you these pet type familiars aren't supposed to speak, so… how is this possible?"

"Dunno, but it's still just a hamster." Lewin grinned.

"It might look like a hamster but god knows what that little thing can do." Someone in the back said.

"Indeed, but I'm not giving you anything." I said sarcastically.

With a loud crunch the hamster bit trough the lollypop. He spit the remaining stick in the top of my chair, just above my head. It stayed stuck there.

"Don't make fun of me human." He said with that never changing monotone voice.

"Ke, a hamster with a little attitude problem" Lewin mumbled.

"Give. It." The hamster said slightly threatening as he waddled his way to the middle of the table.

He sad down again and pulled a much smaller green lollipop out of some smoke. He put it in his mouth and stared intensely at me, waiting for my reply.

"Does anyone think would mind if we used his pet for scientific research?" I asked grinning at the emotionless green demon, while holding the little bottle up.

Once again discussing was heard trough the members while, the science guy gleamed in excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

"Don't ignore me" the hamster shouted to loud thinkable for a hamster.

The room fell quiet again and looked worriedly between the hamster and me.

"Just get rid of it or call " Lewin said in a bored tone completely ignoring the pissed off hamster once more.

I simply wanted to test this new exorcise remedy, but before I could say anything green smoke surrounded the hamster, the smoke got bigger and bigger. A claw like hand shot from the smoke towards me. The thick smoke started to clear from my view when a green long fingerless gloved hand grabbed my throat and pulled me a bit forwards towards the figure attached to the hand. The long dark green nails on the hand dug deep in my neck creating bruises right away. When the smoke cleared completely I looked in the blue eyes of a green haired teen. The boy was sitting on one knee staring at me while sitting a bit too close for comfort. I was completely taken by surprise, especially when I saw that the other council members where still blinded by the smoke.

"Now will you give it? Human" He said squeezing my throat even more.

I could only gasp for air when suddenly his grip disappeared. The hamster reappeared and the smoke cleared for everyone. It stumbled backwards in a hurry rolling over himself once or twice before it sat down once more. It was cowering and seemed to look at me, actually _above_ me; it's hard to tell since the hamsters purple eyes don't seem to have pupils. Lewin was looking around, not wanting to miss more than he already had.

Looking up I saw.. Mephisto? How long had he been there? Does he know about the poison-cough- 'potion', it wouldn't matter if he heard, the hamster would spoil it later anyway.

Mephisto was, sort of, leaning on the top of my chair. He looked incredibly bored and slightly disappointed down at the hamster. His face was resting on his hand as he started to speak.

"I guess I could expect something like this would happen. Non-the less is it disappointing that I can't even leave you alone with a little task like this. Anyway".

He snapped his fingers and an old-fashioned pink German wall clock appeared. A loud cuckoo was heard and a bird shot from the clock grabbed the squeaking hamster and swallowed it. With another pink poof the clock disappeared again.

"The meeting seems to be over so I'll be going then.

Sighing Mephisto poofed himself away.

Irritated I dismissed everyone and I stormed out of the room followed by a confused Lewin.

"Why did you leave?" Amaimon asked back in Mephisto's office.

"Our youngest brother has arrived" Mephisto answered.

"So you lost?" Amaimon asked.

"Of course not, he was 15 minutes too late"

"hmh" Amaimon ignored him and continued playing a videogame on the sofa.

"Amaimon, did I miss anything in the meeting?"

"Hm.." he paused his game and stared at Mephisto for a few seconds.

Mephisto who had started working on some paperwork looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"No, nothing, nothing important."

"Very well then" Mephisto said as he continued his work.

Amaimon still dully stared at him for a few seconds before continuing his game.

* * *

POV Izumo Kamiki-The next day (**next chapter**)

I went to the exorcist classroom early today because lost my pencil case and wanted to look for it before school. When I entered the room I heard a soft rhythmically thudding sound and I saw Rin lying on the middle front table. His back was pointing to the blackboard with his knees pulled up a bit. As far as I could see it seemed he was wearing a school uniform. He wasn't joining the school... right? That would be weird. A demon joining an exorcist school. I guess a half demon is an other case then.

I walked a bit closer to be sure he was wearing the uniform when I saw a furry almost black navy blue tail. The end of the tail was making the soft thudding sound.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I probably looked like a tomato. It looked so fluffy and cute.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, Tips questions and Suggestions to mix in the story line are always welcome.**

**Cya next time~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Harassed!

**Oi sorry for the long (+/- a year ._.) absence '****_Insert lame excuse' _****alas the next chapter is here and it has been in my computer for a long time an the grammar still sucks and al but .. yea…**

**Quick recap **

\- **Shiemi accidentally summoned Rin from Gehenna. **

\- **Rin wants to help the exwires because he is nice.**

\- **Rin made a bet with Mephisto and now he has to go to school in true cross. **

\- **A new scientific demon exorcise .. thing**

**I re-read this chapter to try and fix the mistakes but I wont do that too much because I aught to want to chance too much things and make it worse or I wont even update it at all. **

**However I made this chapter a long time ago and the next one might be better but idk that yet.**

POV Izumo Kamiki-The next day

I went to the exorcist classroom early today because lost my pencil case and wanted to look for it before school. When I entered the room I heard a soft rhythmically thudding sound and I saw the demon from the day before lying on the middle front table. His back was pointing to the blackboard with his knees pulled up a bit. He seemed to be asleep. His appearance looked so human now, without his bright eyes and fangs only his ears would give away that he is a demon. As far as I could see it looked like he was wearing a True Cross school uniform. He wasn't joining school... right? That would be weird. A demon joining an exorcist school. I guess a half demon is an other case then.

I walked a bit closer to be sure he was wearing the uniform when I saw a furry almost black navy blue tail. The end of the tail was making the soft thudding sound.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I probably looked like a tomato. It looked so fluffy and soft.

I inched a bit closer and reached slightly to touch it. Suddenly Rin shifted in his sleep, which caused his tail to fall over the edge of the table. The tip of his tail was still sweeping back and forth, in mid-air this time. At his sudden movement's I backed away, scarred that he would wake up. Luckily he didn't. What was I even thinking? I can't just go and tough his tail. I can't let my weakness for cuteness take over. I though while crouching. However... there was no one around and it was still early. To be sure I carefully looked around. No one to be seen. 'What harm could it do?'

Blushing furiously I slowly reached out again to the tuft of his tail.

My fingers only slightly touched about two hairs when I suddenly heard my name being shouted from the doorway.

-Umphff…

Before I could look up I was hit by a train, or a gorilla, -same difference. Instead it was Suguro who had tackled me all the way to the wall by the windows. _And away from Rin_.

While I squeaked loudly by the sudden attack I heard an other loud squeak-yelp? From somewhere else. Probably not Bon.

"What the hell!?"

"What? What the hell? You what the yell!" I shouted back at Bon, rubbing my head with my fists. After I felt _he_ hit my head on the wall.

"No, You what the yell! What where you thinking touching that demons tail all of a sudden. Who knows what could happen."

"You saw didn't you, nothing happened. Now get off of me" I shouted while pushing him away.

Looking back in the room I saw Shima and Konekomaru standing behind Bon. Rin also wasn't lying on the table anymore. He was sitting a few tables away, crouching with his back to us.

"Uh.. Rin.., what are you doing?" I asked, _is he crying?_

"Oi, whut? What is he doing here in the first place" Bon said in the background.

With puffed out cheeks and tears running down his cheeks Rin turned around while holding the tuft of his tail with both hands. My fist untightened a bit at the sight of the crying half-demon. Doing so I felt something in my hand. Looking down I saw that I was holding a few black hairs, quite a bunch actually. _O. My God. _

"Uh… Oops" I said awkwardly ignoring Suguro.

"Rin, are you okay?" Shima asked carefully.

"No of course not, look at it, it's all red and it hurt's ya know" he shouted clutching his tail, which indeed was red at the places the hairs where missing.

"Izumo-chan.. that's so mean.." Shima said.

"Why are you siding with him? And it was an accident, the Gorilla pushed me!"

"Who are you calling a gorilla!?"

"Rin, sorry… but you really shouldn't let stuff lying around." I pointed out whilst crossing my arms.

"What 'stuff'? It's part of me." He shouted looking insulted.

"You should be the one looking after your stuff." He shouted again, throwing my lost pencil case, -with a little bit too much force-, to my head.

Once again I hurt my head, just before I hit the floor. Crouching down I rubbed by sore forehead. Rin was right though. _I shouldn't even have tried to touch his tail to begin with. What was I thinking?_

Suddenly the door opened and Shiemi ran in. "What happened? I heard shouting."

"Eyebrow-Chan harassed me" Rin shouted pointing a shaking finger at me.

"Eyebrow… I did not!"

"Isn't that Shima-Kun's job.." Shiemi responded awkwardly.

"Yea!.. hey… what do I have to do with it?" Shima said.

"Why are you guy's acting so familiar with him? Aren't we supposed to be scared of him?" Konekomaru asked as he was cowering far away from Rin.

"Look at him, he's crying waterfalls in a corner… how can you be scared of that." I tsk-ed.

By now Shiemi was inspecting Rin's tail.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This may hurt a little."

She dabbed the red part of his tail with a disinfectant smelling cloth. So of course he yelped again. When she was done she started bandaging the tail with Rin trying to run away.

"There. Done" Shiemi said happily and patted him on the head, in a kind 'good dog' way or just trying to fix his bed head –table head hair?-

"Uh.. Thanks I guess".

Some longer hairs where sticking out of the bandages. It kind of looked like a small deformed club. Not really helpful if you ask me but well..

"Anyway… what are you doing here?" Asked Suguro.

"Er... well I'm joining gram school to become an exorcist and Mephisto was giving me a tour which ended here… and he kinda ditched me." he said awkwardly.

"Didn't he give you a key?"

"Wasn't that a one way thing?"

"No.."

"Oh."

With a sigh Suguro sat down. Completely out of the picture he started reading a book. Konekomaru and Shima followed his actions. Even I sat down and ignored the rest as Shiemi sat down next to me, still with her ever-lasting happy aura.

"Eh. Don't you want to ask stuff and all?" Rin asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Nah, Okumura-Sensei already told us and it looks like you are going to stay here for a long time so we better get used to it." Suguro said without looking up.

"Owe… Okay.." He said sounding a bit disappointed.

After a few minutes of his awkwardness I couldn't take it anymore.

"Quit being so awkward and sit down already, class is almost going to start. Honestly you're making the atmosphere so weird."

"Well it is…" he said while finally sitting down. I ignored him.

Not long after that Okumura-Sensei walked in. He casually started the lesson not minding Rin at all. Rin didn't respond either.

After class Yukio pulled Rin along to where ever he was going.

* * *

~ Earlier~

"You didn't tell them, right?" Mephisto asked with his arm around Rin's shoulder.

"No of course not." Rin said while trying to get him out of his personal bubble.

"Good. Anyway you will go to school here."

"What?! No way, I don't wanna go to school. I finally got rid of it and now you are making me go here?"

"Yes, you know you don't have a choice so it doesn't matter. Also Yukio-kun is going to stay at the dormitory I showed you earlier.

"But he hates me!"

"I don't care and stop whining."

* * *

A few days earlier the other exwires had a 3-day long training camp in the old boy's dormitory, which also is Rin and Yukio's dormitory. After a certain ghoul incident Mephisto thought is was a great idea to let the students have an off day at the Mephy Tropical Indoor Swimming Paradise pool.

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, requests are always welcome. **

**DM for questions (:**

**Cya next time~**


	5. 5: Mephy's Tropical Swimming Paradise

**I have changed a few things in the earlier chapter. This is mainly grammar. **

**THE GRAMMAR IS STILL BAD.**

**In the last chapter there used to be a time skip. Allas this time skip is no more. Just read the last paragraph and you're good to go.**

**And it has been a while I know yade yade.. lets get on with the chapter.**

No POV

Rin was resting his face on a hardboard wooden desk while peacefully humming a lumberjack song. When he felt a white rock trying to find its way to his brain. Followed up by the dull voice of Mr. Motomo

"Would you mind postponing your nap till after class and tell me the answer to this equation?"

"Wha?" Rin said groggily while he whipped some drool away and looked at the blackboard. Every student's head was turned his way.

"6" he said.

"No" said Mr. Motomo "The correct answer is metabolism."

Rin had already zoned out though. He was thinking about the school trip the next day. It was gram class only. Even though Rin had only been here for about a week the other students hadn't and the head master thought they deserved a break. So they got free tickets for the True Cross Mephy Tropical Swimming Paradise pool.

But Rin still had to sit trough school, gram class and mom- Yukio's nagging. When the bell rang Rin collected his books and left for the roof. He staid there till the end of regular class, when he once again heard the muffled sound of the school bell he left for Gram school. He wanted to skip this as well but Yukio would get extra annoying.

At the end of the day Yukio made Rin buy food. After that Rin went back to the abandoned boys dorm he had to share with Yukio the prison keeper. When he got there he went straight for the kitchen. Ever since left Gehenna he realized that the food he made in hell was kinda shitty..-bad, so he continued practicing with the better foods. He realized cooking luckily came back to him quite easily.

On his way he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Rujiy, Shima en Konekomaru where sitting at the tables. While Bon and Konekomaru seemed to be studying, Shima seemed to be more interested in his 'Nature' magazine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked.

"Ah, Rin" Konekumura said.

Rin dropped his bags in the kitchen and started putting the food away.

"We planed to go study with Yukio a while back and now that he lives here we might as well use the extra space, you can join if you want" Shima said.

"Alright, I'll start dinner first" Rin said and left to the kitchen.

When Rin came back from the kitchen Yukio had joined them yet the only one that was still focused on the homework where Ruij and Yukio. Though Yukio was grading a test.

Short after dinner Rin decided he had studied enough for the night and went to his and Yukios room. After al the next day they had to get up early to go to their reward a day at the Mephy Tropical Swimming Paradise pool.

The next day Rin, Yukio and the exwires were waiting for Yukio to open the door to the pool when Shura showed up.

"Miss Kurikara, what are you doing here?" Yukio asked as he opened the door.

"I felt like taking a day off" She said and she walked passed him trough the door to the changing rooms. The exwires said nothing and followed trough the door.

"Yuki sensei! Why are we the only people at the pool"? Shiemi asked.

"Its like a school trip Sir Pheles said, so we could get in early. In a few hours other people might come but it's a school day so it probably won't be busy." Yukio answered

Shura heard it from the stall. However she didn't think it was Mephisto's generosity. After all that's why she came in the first place. Something's up.

When they where all ready they went to the actual pool where they all and especially Rin were completely mind blown.

It was no wonder the pool would be huge but this was a tropical wonder. There where slides everywhere and at least 20 tiny bubble baths all with a differed color. It all was connected with gobble stone paths and surrounded by weird tropical plants. And this was only the first hall. The only thing ruining the view was a huge tasteless fountain op Mephisto. He held his umbrella up and stood proud as ever while there was a rather sad spray of water coming from the tip of the umbrella. At the back of the room was an opening in the wall that lead to the next hall. Across the opening there hung a yellow and black stripped line. This alone was at least 2 times bigger than an average pool.

"Aw, the waterfalls are closed! Those are the best" Shima wined.

"Suck it up" Shura said as she sunk down in a hot tub.

Rin was more than exited and pulled Shiemi along to one of the slides.

"Come on guys" He said to the others.

"Don't run" Bon shouted to Rin.

They all followed him except Yukio. Who stayed with Shura, sitting an awkward far distant away from her in the hot tub.

"Why don't you go have fun with the others?" Shura asked Yukio.

"This is nice too" Yukio said while trying to impersonate a lemon.

"Alright, keep ya eyes open then. Something doesn't feel right here" She said.

Yukio nodded.

Rin and the others where reaching the stairs to the first slide.

It was a completely closed pink tube slide. Nothing special, but they had to start somewhere. Rin jumped up the circular staircase.

"Wait up Rin, why don't we take a less scary one?" Shiemi asked shyly.

"This one isn't scary, we'll go together" Rin said, not noticing the suggestiveness in it nor Shiemi's red face. When he reached the entrance he still had to wait for the others.

"What are you waiting for?" Shima asked when the others caught up.

"Well I said together didn't I?" Rin said as he jumped in with Shiemi.

"ya'll coming?" Rin said.

Izumo and Ruji followed up when there was a rumbling heard up ahead.

"What was that?" Shima asked who was still at the top with Konekomaru.

"I don't know" Rin said as he slowed down to a full stop. Grabbing Shiemi with his tail so she wouldn't slide further. Izumo and Ruji pushed them a bit further down until Rin stopped again. Leaving Izumo in a bit of an awkward situation squished between Rin and Ruji. Rin got a little nervous by Izumo being so close to his tail but dismissed it as the rumbling was heard again.

"Maybe the tube can't ho-" Shiemi said before she was cut of by a "Shu" from Rin.

They waited in silence. Rin listened carefully. The only other sound that was heard was the water running down. Then the heard it again. This time louder and different. It definitely wasn't just the tube.

"Demon" Rin said.

"Shiemi get behind me and go back up." Rin said.

Shiemi was only able to pull her legs up when a loud slamming and slushing sound was heard. Then around the corner came a huge piranha like mouth, filling in the entire tube perfectly rushing towards them. Shiemi shouted and tried to get further back but Rin was in the way. He held her close with his tail as her attempts to get away where very refers.

The creature was getting closer and devouring water as it went. It tried to bite down in Shiemi with its big pointy stalagmite like teeth. Before it could Rin grabbed two of its upper row teeth and put his feet on the gum between the bottom row teeth. His hands barely had a good grip on the slippery teeth, as the teeth where too big to round completely. Rin held its mouth open with clearly pissed the demon off. It roared with a strange echo coming from its inside, this not only followed up by the smell of a rotten fart but also a ton of thick seliva. Covering al four of them. Mainly Shiemi. Rin let go with one hand to briefly whipe the spit from his eyes.

"Shiemi, get back now" Rin said becoming slightly red and shaky from the force the demon was putting on him.

Shiemi wiped the slime away from her eyes and got behind Rin with the help of his tail.

"What can we do?" Shiemi asked.

"I didn't bring my summon papers, they'd get wet" Izumo said.

"Dammit, I read ahead in the sutra book but I only know the first lines of it's fatal verse" Bon said frustrated.

"It's fine. Don't chant, you know it'll only make it angry. I can handle this" Rin said.

"How? With just strength? There is not even enough room here" Ruji said.

"Just go get Yukio then" Rin said as the demon roared again which made Rin gag.

"Hold on Rin" Shiemi said as Konekomaru, Izumo and Shima left to fetch Yukio and get gear.

Rin let go with one hand and swiped the new saliva from his face. He grabbed the bottom of the demons mouth with one hand and let go with his feet so he could sit on his knees.

"Get out of here I'll push it down to open space" Rin shouted as he started pushing it.

It roared and spit in his face again. Rin looked disgusted and lost more of the little grip he had. As he tried walking his feet just slipped away in the layer of water and saliva. Then there was a shrieking sound heard. Like nails on a chalkboard. The demon starter rolling, which made the shrieking louder. Rin held on and spun along with it. After a few spins it stopped.

'If they don't leave now they might see me use my flames.' Rin thought.

"Guys go down, now. This place isn't stable, I'll see you there ok?" Rin said.

The slide shook due to the demon trying to wiggle out of Rins gasp.

Suddenly there was a snapping sound heard. A bright light broke trough the plastic walls of the tube as it broke. The demon was pulling Rin down the pipe.

"Rin!" Shiemi tried but Ruji was pulling her down the stairs as they started to shake dangerously too.

* * *

Meanwhile the headmaster suddenly appeared in the hot tub between Yukio and Shura.

"Sir Pheles, what are you doing here?" Yukio said surprised seeing the headmaster at such an out of place location and time.

"Nothing much Okumura-kun, I just wanted a little chat with the both of you" Mephisto said.

"And why is here the best place for that?" Shura said irritated.

"As you know I am a busy person, and I feel that the Vatican has spies everywhere at the moment. Alas do tell me how is your brother doing?" Mephisto asked pulling Yukio and Shura closer so they didn't have to talk too loud. Which was much to Shura dismay.

"He's alright I guess, it's just weird seeing him after so lang. I thought he was dead and you'd say he'd change after living in Gehenna for so long." Yukio said.

"And I dear say you are scared he might hurt the people you care about again?" Mephisto said knowingly.

"Of course" Yukio said.

Mephisto nodded.

"Miss Kirigakure, I belief you already know about Rin Okumura's case?" Mephisto asked.

"The old man told me all about it years ago" she said.

"And have you decided if you'll teach him yet?" Mephisto asked.

"I thought about it but what could I possibly teach him? He lived in hell for years." Shura said.

"You must know he didn't have his sword with him in Gehenna, after all a sword is not a natural weapon for demons. You can also teach him how to use his flames, someone with your background might be able to help him." Mephisto said.

"Hasn't he learned that in Gehenna?" Yukio asked.

"As far as I know in al those years Satan never got to him." Mephisto said.

"How?" Yukio asked flabbergasted."

"Gehenna is a big place where no one knows yet what he looks like, he must have hidden himself when he got there." Mephisto responded.

There was a loud sound heard behind them. As Shura and Yukio turned around they saw Shima, Konekomaru and Izumo running down the stairs they entered earlier. Looking up the pink tube they saw a very long dark shape covering at least half of the inside of the tube.

"I hope you'll think about it Miss Kirigakura" Mephisto said before he disappeared the same way he had appeared.

"Sensei there is a demon in the tube, Rin is holding him back but we got to help him." Izumo said as she ran past the hot tub to the changing room to get her summoning papers.

Yukio's eye was already twitching when he followed the exwires to get his own weapons. He heard a shrieking sound and turned around once more to see the entire tube getting shred to pieces. Izumo returned and got Yukio's guns as well. They saw Ruji pull Shiemi away from the stairs who desperately tried to get back up.

"You don't understand we have to help Rin" She shouted desperately.

Then parts of the tube started falling down and crushing anything underneath it. A specific part on top of a support beam fell sideways which pulled the worm out of the rest of the tube revealing its spiky skin. It fell down towards the hideous Mephisto statue. With Rin nowhere to be seen. At the moment Yukio's attention went to Shiemi and Ruji who where still in a dangerous zone way too close to the apart falling devastating slide. Ruji tried to get over to the others while avoiding the falling parts of the tube and pulling the crying Shiemi along. Luckily the biggest parts of the tube had already hit the ground. When they got to safety they followed the others who were nearing the statue.

* * *

As they left Rin took a deep breath of the somewhat fresh air, stepped in the mouth and shut the doo- let go of the mouth. It closed with a snap and it kept rushing down the slide. It tried to push Rin back with its giant tongue. Sadly to no avail. For the demon that is. Rin was simply choking the foul tongue as far as one can choke a tongue. Not a second later there was a loud bang and ripping sound heard. As gravity got lighter Rin was pretty sure they where falling. Rin knew he had to get this over with before the others could get in danger or see him. His flames surrounded him and he was about to blow the demon up from the inside out when he heard Yukio's voice shout his name. Then they hit something that might be round that made the pipe snap once more and the worm bend. Rin fell against the teeth that apparently were lower. Due to the heath and smack the demon got still and opened its mouth.

He quickly made his flames disappear as he fell out. All his sense of direction had disappeared during his time in the worm. Alas they came back when he rushed to the floor 6 meter(20 feet) below him. Rin of course landed nicely on his feet and squatted to soften the fall. Due to the slime however Rin still shared a rough Inuit kiss with the gobble stone path. He heard a sharp raspy sound above him. Before he could look he got pulled away. Looking back he saw the worm crushing the spot he just sat on and a few planters. Looking up he saw they where located near the feet of the giant Mephisto statue. There were some scratches on the statues shoulder, the entire slide they where just on was ripped from its entrance and laid around in pieces damaging anything it had landed on. Thin water and dust was spraying everywhere.

The others came around the demon all with their weapons ready just as Rin stood up, holding on to the worm as he was completely covered in slippery demon spit. He was careful not to touch the sharp spikes randomly shattered over its body, it probably used those to break the pipe. Luckily the demon was unconscious or dead. Not seconds after he stood he found his head under Shura's armpit.

"Ya idiot, look what a mess you made. This is gonna leave me a ton of paperwork" Shura shouted pissed trying to keep a hold on the struggling slimy Rin.

"Ow! Let go, it was the demon.. worm demon" Rin squeaked as he managed to get away from her.

"Are you alright Rin? Your face is bleeding" Shiemi shouted.

"It's fine" Rin said rubbing his red nose. Shiemi asked for plant from Nii-chan anyway.

"Not to be a bother" Shima started "but why is it smoking?"

Indeed there was smoke coming from between the teeth and out of the ear holes.

"Uhh.. Because I punched it so hard it spontaneously started smoking!" Rin said motioning his arm in an uppercut to indicate his punch. Sadly this left Konekomaru's, up till now, clean face covered in worm saliva. All but Shiemi looked skeptical. Shiemi seemed to buy it all and was star struck.

"Uh sorry... Konekomaru..." Rin said. But if you don't mind I'm a go take a shower now". Rin said slipping away to the changing rooms with his tail dragging over the floor leaving a slimy trail.

"Oi I wasn't done with ya yet" Shura shouted and followed him. The others minus Yukio left to take a shower as well. Yukio sighed as he realized he was left behind with clean up duty.

* * *

**Hay I hope you liked it and I got the question 'why isn't Rin good at using his flames and such'. I hope this clears it up a bit. **

**If I ever get to it I want to make it a prequel but you might have noticed how incredibly fast I have a new chapter so it might take some time. **

**If you want you can check out my profile where I wrote a short recap about the prequel and what I think Gehenna was like for Rin (No big detail). If someone feels like writing something like that tell me I'd love to read that!**

**If you can't understand a word I just wrote in this a/n … sry...**

**BTW I have no idea if a demon that looked like this exist I just made it up.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and DM for questions (then I can answer faster)**

**Cya next time~**


End file.
